Tact
by umbreonblue
Summary: Takt kidnapped Naofumi, and L'Arc goes to rescue him...but the damage has already been done.


It was dark, cold, and musty in this cell. One of the Shield Hero's arms was cuffed and chained to the wall, his shield taken away from him along with its power, a wound in his shoulder. It stopped bleeding a while ago, but it's still painful. He figures that it's probably infected by now.

He pants before he hears footsteps. Looking up, he sees the cell's bars, but he still hears someone coming. Just in case, he pretends to be asleep.

"Shield Hero!" the blonde, blue-eyed man wearing a bandana greets, a smirk on his face as he opens the cell, walking to take a closer look at his prisoner.

This man is Takt Faubley, the Seven Star Whip Hero. He's a womanizer, a childish bastard who killed most to the other Seven Star Heroes and many others, took their weapons and Naofumi's shield, and used them to strengthen his own weapon. He even killed his own pig of a father, even if that was deserved.

He kneels down to his prisoner's level, "For a shield, you sure gave me a lot of trouble…" he cups his face, his fingers brushing his cheek as he tries not to react…but opens one eye, "Even when your friends all left you for dead, you still have the will to live huh…Naofumi."

Takt stands up, looking at this dishevelled man, his black shirt cut open, and still wearing pants, "You're still not going to talk to me…"

Lifting his leg, he stomps directly on Naofumi's wound, Naofumi gritting his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain as he grinds his heel, "Speak up!"

The pain was too much, and eventually he blacks out…but hears Takt say, "Let's have some fun, Naofumi… it'll be fun to break you."

* * *

The next time Naofumi woke up, he's in a luxuriously large bed, and when he tries to move…yup. His hands are cuffed and chained to the headboard and one of his legs is cuffed and chained to the bed frame.

"Awake already darling~?"

At Takt's voice, he flinches. He sees Takt approach him, getting right in his face. Naofumi growls and tries to bite him, but Takt's not amused.

"Let me go, Takt, you bastard!" Naofumi glares.

"Oh, I don't think so~. Not until we have some fun~" Takt smirks as he gets a knife, sliding it slowly down his chest, Naofumi flinching at the cold metal on his skin. He plunges the knife into his open wound afterwards, Naofumi enduring the pain as he clenches his fists.

"I'm sorry…does that hurt~? Well too bad," Takt smiles as he abruptly takes the knife out, Naofumi bleeding onto the sheets.

"That's what you get for not obeying me," he says as he gets a potion, pouring it onto the wound to let it heal.

Panting, Naofumi's confused as to why he healed him…but then the knife cuts off Naofumi's pants and boxers before Takt tosses them away.

Panic in his eyes, Naofumi struggles, but it's no use. He's trapped…the most he can do is cross his legs, trying to keep them together.

Takt gets a hold of his leg, the one that's not cuffed, and holds it up, exposing Naofumi like no one else has.

"I've never done a guy before…but you seem cute and easy," Takt smiles as he sees Naofumi's frightened and flustered face, "So be good to me, and I'll make you feel good, OK?"

Naofumi glares, growling, "Like hell I'd let you…mph?!"

A sock was put in his mouth before he could say anything else. Takt positioned himself, then thrust in all the way without lube or warning, "Mmph?!"

Groaning, Takt grits his teeth, "So…tight…" He stays there for a bit, hearing Naofumi sob and start crying, his hole bleeding onto the sheets as he's sure something ripped.

Looking at his captive's red and crying face, scared for his life, Takt licks his lips as he removes the sock, letting Naofumi pant.

Then, he starts moving, gripping his waist as he thrusts repeatedly like a piston, Naofumi trying to endure the pain, trying not to scream…until he just couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed, whether in pain or pleasure, or both. Either way, Takt smirks as he enjoyed Naofumi's screaming as he raped him.

"No…stop! Pull it out! Take it out!" Naofumi cries, tears flowing down his red face, "…hurts…it hurts!"

Looking at that face, "So erotic…" Takt's cheeks turn red as he keeps going, wanting to draw out more screams.

"Just…just come already!" Naofumi sobs, just wanting this to end.

After a while, Takt finally came, Naofumi feeling warmth pour inside of him, some of it leaking out. It felt disgusting and wrong, but he was too exhausted to protest, his eyes closing.

When Takt got up, he sees his captive passed out, "I was hoping you'd last a bit longer…but oh well…" He goes a few more rounds while Naofumi's asleep, hearing him whimpering in pain before he goes to clean up and shower.

* * *

A few days later…

L'Arc had heard what happened to Naofumi…so he decided to raid the place. Glass and Therese were causing chaos in the other parts to the airship, killing as many people of Takt's army as possible when L'Arc came upon Takt's room.

He cautiously checks it and sees Naofumi. He's cuffed and chained to the bed, covered with a blanket, the smell of blood and sex in the room.

Growling, angry as he approaches the bed, 'Kiddo…that bastard raped him?!'

Keeping his anger down, L'Arc sees Naofumi, who's seemingly asleep, so he cuts the cuffs and chains, and shakes him awake.

"You OK Kiddo?"

Groaning, Naofumi blinks and sits up, his torn shirt showing, "Hm… L'Arc? What're you... doing here?"

L'Arc smiles, "I'm here for **you**, of course. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Naofumi tries to get up, but falls off the bed, his lower half completely naked, so he gets the blanket and ties it around his waist. L'Arc carries him over his shoulders, lifting him from the waist as Naofumi uses his arms to support himself on his back. He was expecting protests from Kiddo but gets nothing. Naofumi's too tired to protest anything right now.

Naofumi warns him as L'Arc takes him to safety, "We should get out of here fast. Takt will kill you, and likely take your weapons to strengthen his own."

L'Arc raises an eyebrow, "He's a Hero?"

Naofumi sighs, "Unfortunately…but he's a jerk," he clenches his fists, "I'd kill him myself if I had the strength to…"

L'Arc smiles but his eyes are cold, "Want me to kill him then?"

He pauses, asking, " ... Really?"

L'Arc nods, "If he's killing other Heroes, I would eventually have to anyway, so I might as well do it now."

Naofumi smirks, "Then make sure you break his weapon. If it breaks, all the weapons and my shield will return to where they belong, or just choose new wielders."

"OK!" L'Arc agrees.

* * *

Takt eventually shows up to see what all the commotion is about. L'Arc puts Naofumi down safely, Naofumi rested enough to move and get out of the way when necessary.

"Nao~. There's no way I'll let you escape," Takt smiles as he brandishes his whip.

Naofumi glares at him, growling, "_**Stay away from me**_, you bastard!"

L'Arc walks in front of him, shielding **him **this time, smiling as he brandishes his scythe, fully intent on letting loose his anger, "Sorry...but Kiddo's coming with me."

Tact smirks at the challenge, "We'll see about that."

The fight is fierce...causing a whole lot of destruction… but L'Arc manages to kill Takt and break his weapon.

All the weapons lit up and scattered across the world, the shield returning to Naofumi's side.

L'Arc smiles as he picks up Naofumi again, "Don't I deserve a reward Kiddo?"

Naofumi rolls his eyes before pecking him on the cheek, causing L'Arc to slightly blush as he slightly blushes too, "Let's go, OK Boy?"

L'Arc snaps out of it and nods, getting out of that place along with Glass and Therese.

Taking him back to his world, L'Arc takes care of Naofumi, helping him recover from Takt's abuse.

Naofumi... appreciates it.

* * *

At night, Naofumi was tossing and turning in his sleep, seeing visions of Takt playing with him like a toy, raping him in his sleep, and being totally helpless to do anything to stop him.

Gasping as he wakes up, he sits up, panting for breath, and puts his head in his hands. He hasn't told L'Arc about his nightmares yet. He just…doesn't like feeling weak.

* * *

A shifting weight in his bed woke L'Arc up. He pulls up the covers, and sees, "Kiddo?"

A wild Shy Naofumi was in his bed for some reason. Yawning, "Why are you here?"

"Nightmare…can I sleep with you?" Naofumi slightly blushes as he admits it.

L'Arc smiles softly, opening his arms wide, "C'mere."

Naofumi dives straight into L'Arc's arms, snuggling into him, breathing in his scent, which is totally unlike Takt's. 'Safe...feels and smells safe,' he quickly falls asleep again.

L'Arc smiles as Naofumi nuzzles him in his sleep. It'll take a while for Naofumi to get used to touch again without remembering the pain but...he'll get there eventually.

* * *

He has another nightmare the next night, waking up and hearing L'Arc's voice, "It's OK...you're with me, Kiddo. You're safe now. It's OK..." as he strokes his head, comforting him. Naofumi starts crying and hugs L'Arc.

"Can you tell me what your nightmares are about?" he softly asks as Naofumi sobs into his shoulder, peeking at him with teary eyes, "No pressure, OK? You don't have to tell me about them if you don't want to..."

Shaking his head, Naofumi decides to tell him. L'Arc kisses his forehead afterwards, whispering sweet nothings and promises of staying with him. That it's OK to stay if he wants.

Nuzzling into him, Naofumi mutters, "OK…"

* * *

Omake:

L'Arc just had to ask, his eyes ice-cold, "Did that bastard rape you?"

Naofumi sighs, "….yes…he did for several days."

He punches the wall, "If only I'd had gotten there sooner…"

Naofumi flicks his forehead, "Stop that! You already killed him…there's really nothing more I can ask of you."

Sighing, L'Arc says, "You're right…but I can still make sure you're OK, right?"

Smiling, Naofumi nods, "Of course…and L'Arc?"

"Hm?"

"He never did kiss me so-mph!" Naofumi was saying before he's interrupted, L'Arc immediately giving him a peck on the lips, a predatory and possessive look in his eyes.

Blushing, Naofumi smiles shyly as he asks L'Arc to make him forget about Takt's touch, which he happily and eagerly agrees to…for as long as it takes.

Kissing him vigorously, L'Arc and Naofumi pant when they have to part for air. L'Arc takes off their clothes, planting kisses along his skin and worshipping his body.

After getting the lube and stretching him out with three fingers, L'Arc asks, "Can I put it in?"

Blushing, Naofumi nods, "Yeah…just be gentle and go slow…"

Licking his lips, L'Arc slowly inserts himself in as he kisses Naofumi, enjoying the sensation of being wrapped in a tight heat.

"Ah…ahn! L'Arc," Naofumi gasps, wrapping his legs around L'Arc's waist. Then, L'Arc starts thrusting, rubbing against all of his good spots.

Listening to his love moan, feeling his nails clawing at his back, L'Arc grits his teeth at the pleasure.

"I love you," L'Arc moans as he kisses him again, still keeping up his thrusts, "Naofumi, I love you…"

That declaration just increased the pleasure as he tightens around him, Naofumi moaning, "Oh, L'Arc…"

When they came together, it felt so good. Feeling liquid warmth inside of him, it feels pleasant, and just…right.

Collapsing together, L'Arc plants a few more kisses on him before stopping, too tired to even pull out.

Naofumi purrs, "I love you too, L'Arc," which makes L'Arc smile. They snuggle and fall asleep just like that.


End file.
